Hydra
A Hydra is a species of Dragon that is known for its 9 heads and elongated serpent-like body, it has fours legs with no wings. It's Latin name is Draco hydrus, meaning "water serpent-dragon". The Hydra is said to have an immortal head and can regenerate 2 heads when one is cute off. This Hydra is the original Hydra, it was created by Hera to slay Hercules in the Twelve Labors. Once the Hydra was diminished to one head, the immortal one, Hercules trapped it under a rock and thus the Original Hydra was destroyed. The hydra was able to reproduce asexually and laid eggs before it was defeated by Hercules. These offspring have been the result of the Original Hydra and are no longer blessed by Hera thus the Hydra's of today are not immortal but can regenerate. Its regeneration though is the capability to regenerate lost limbs and heads, but it will no longer produce 2 heads only one. An adult Hydra can reach a length of 25 feet and can be as high as 10 feet. Even though Hydra's are a smaller species of Dragon their 9 heads are quite ferocious all equipped to regenerate and spray a poison equivalent to an Basilisk's. An Hydra's only weakness is fire, it's scales are typically fireproof but any wound exposed to a flame will instantly cauterized thus making it extremely vulnerable to other Dragon's. What the Hydra lacks in defense it makes up for it in offence. A Hydra can live up to 200-230 years making it a long lasting predator. Coloration & Lair Black to brown to poison green, these colors represent all of the Hydra's environments, The scales will differ on location a Hydra living in a cave or marsh land will most likely contain brown-green scales and if it lives in a swamped area it will be solid black. Hydra's are ruthless killers and using its fearsome colors as an advantage gives it a great edge in the fear factor. Forms of Attack The Hydra is probably the most lethal Dragon species in existence, ignoring the fact that Basilisk's poison is more deadly, compared to the size/poison ratio of this Dragon it is deadly as can be. It is a medium class size Dragon but its ferociousness makes it the most aggressive Dragon. The nine heads of the Hydra are equipped with razor sharp teeth and fearsome eyes. Within the mouth of the Hydra lies a poison so immense it can kill an elephant in under a minute. This poison will practically kill anything, most Dragon have a venom this is like a plague in one mouth, and which the Hydra has 9 of those. Most Hydra's don't typically strangle their pray with it's body and tail because it doesn't need to and also because it is not its preferred method of killing. Even its claws release the poison and deal the same damage as if the victim was bite. This is why Hydra's kill their surrounding environment making it almost impossible for other Dragon's and Humans to track and kill this deadly Dragon. Characteristics/Skills Hydra's typically use their poison to kill it's prey but it is extremely hard for Hydra's to maneuver round places and give chase. It has no wings and with 9 heads its agility is very low. To counteract this problem every Hydra head has the ability to paralyze its foe as soon as any eye contact is made with any one of the heads. This skill is called Parafear. A Hydra doesn't really truly paralyze its prey it mostly uses its gaze it inflict such fear upon it's prey that they freeze in place. You cannot advert your gaze and one head will typically gaze at the prey meanwhile another will come in and kill the prey. Thus no effort is needed to chase and kill prey. Another Skill is their regeneration every Hydra has the ability to heal themselves in the matter of minutes. So the Hydra is practically immortal until it has no remaining heads. Weakness Hydra's might be the most fearsome Dragon but they have a weakness and it is fire and poison. All Dragon scales are fire retardant but the scales of a Hydra are less retardant then its distant cousins. Thus a direct blast of fire to a Hydra's head or limb will quickly incinerate it and cauterize thus preventing its regeneration. Another way to eliminate all of the Hydra's heads is to use its own poison against it, any severed head or limb will also cauterize at the contact of its poison. Hydra's are immune to any poison when not exposed to open flesh, the scales prevent the poison from touching its flesh. Therefore any severed head will cauterize because the poison is actually what most Dragon's use to breath fire Nickname Hydra's don't typically get a nickname because they don't need one, there ferocious dragons that live to kill. In some cultures the name has been banned because some believe that even saying the creatures name out load will set a curse upon them. Therefore any nickname is futile because the risks are to great. Hunting such a predator is suicide and if the Dragon wishes to kill, it simply will. Food The hydra typically eats anything it wishes to because it has that capability, whatever environment it lives in, what lies in that environment will be devoured by the Hydra. This is why if you happen to cross a plain and all seems dead, rotten and burned you might just be near a Hydra's den. In which case it would be best to avoid that are all together. Their poison can kill anything but a Basilisks dragon, thus they can eat anything they desire if they can get their hands on it. Egg The Hydra egg is round to oval shaped with 9 spikes sticking jutting out of the egg, these spikes are believed to be the horns of each of the 9 heads of the Hydra. The eggs are typically green in color and at rare times can be obsidian black. The eggs can stay in an incubation period for up to 500 years because the Hydra's ancestor was blessed by Hera giving the Original Hydra immortality, Hera no longer cares for the species but her power's still impose a little.Thus because she was the goddess of birth the Dragons can incubate for a long time. If the egg is not in incubation, it will hatch within 60 months, after it hatches the Hydra'a leave the nest at a very young age, after the fifth year with the parent the Dragon leaves the nest to create its own life. Hydra Dragon's are the only species of Dragons that can reproduce asexually because of its amount of heads, these heads can contain both males and females thus asexual reproduction can occur.